Just Dance
by DarkShadowFlame
Summary: [Yami Bakura x Téa, Yami x Serenity, Joey x Mai] [songfics] Dancing has always been important to Téa, but she couldn't have guessed how important the Domino High School Dance would end up.
1. The Domino High School Dance

Just Dance ****

First things first: Téa-bashers, go away! No, really, I mean it. I don't even want a single, "Well, I don't really like Téa, so…" Whether you like Téa or not is, of course, up to you, but if you don't like her _do not read this_.

**Disclaimer**: Since dreams aren't reality, at least not last time I checked, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. ::sob:: Oh, and I don't own "Hella Good", I believe No Doubt does.

****

Author's Notes: Serenity and Mai go to Domino High School. The yamis and hikaris have separate bodies. Go with it. ~.^

The lyrics are italicized. The first stanza applies to Bakura's thoughts, the rest to Téa's. Read on and I hope you enjoy!

*~*~*

Téa dragged Yami out onto the dance floor as soon as the music started. He swallowed nervously as they began dancing.

The two hadn't come as real dates, but as friends. The 'gang' had all come together, mostly because Serenity begged her brother. She wanted to avoid making a 'commitment,' for both Duke and Tristan had been trying to ask her. Right now, the petite redhead was nervously dancing with Tristan, while Duke scowled at the two of them.

Joey had actually been relieved, for it gave him the opportunity he needed with Mai. Téa peeked over Yami's shoulder to see the two of them heading away from the rest of the group, Joey with a rather goofy smile on his face and Mai obviously trying to hide her own. They faced each other and tentatively grasped hands, beginning to dance. Joey wasn't bad, actually.

She wished she could say the same for Yami. To cut him some slack, he was the spirit of a 5000-year-old pharaoh, who had only recently acquired his own body. And he obviously was scared to dance in public. But after a while, the incessant stepping-on-the-toes _hurt_.

Deciding to make it seem like Yami was playing 'hero,' which he seemed to be pretty good at, Téa suggested that he go rescue Serenity from Tristan and Duke, who was now trying to cut in. She was sure Serenity would prefer any foot stomping to their constant arguing.

Indeed, the girl looked grateful and quickly whirled away with Yami. Téa was actually surprised to see the pharaoh regaining some of his composure with Joey's little sister. So Serenity was the 'mysterious girl' that make Yami blush all the time, she thought with a smile.

Téa and Duke began dancing; she was grateful that he was extremely graceful. They whirled around quickly, giggling and attracting stares. In fact, Duke in particular got many admiring glances, and as soon as the song ended he was swarmed with girls asking for dances.

Téa escaped and wandered back to the punch table, where Yugi, Tristan, Ryou and his yami, Bakura were standing. "Hi, guys," she said, reaching for the punch. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"If one more idiot girl comes up for a dance, I'll send her to the Shadow Realm," Bakura growled, causing Téa to choke on her punch.

Tristan cuffed Bakura on the shoulder. "It's the leather," he said, grinning. "The ass-hugging leather."

Ryou and Yugi, the innocent ones, turned bright red, and Téa once again spit out her punch. Why did he have to go bring _that_ up? She'd been trying to avoid staring at… it… since she saw him. "So, Yugi and Ryou," she said, trying to change the subject, "have you guys danced at all?"

"No," Ryou said softly, blushing. "I'm a bit of a klutz."

She didn't mean to, but she burst out laughing. "Sorry, Ryou," she giggled. "I'm just remembering Duelist Kingdom. Remember the giant boulder? And all the skeletons?"

Yugi started giggling as well, and Ryou's face broke into an embarrassed smile. Bakura smirked, and Téa glanced at him sideways. She assumed he'd read the memory from Ryou's mind.

"I kicked butt on that boulder," Tristan boasted. Yugi rolled his large eyes and Tristan punched him on the shoulder. "Hey, Téa," Tristan said casually, "you wanna dance?"

"Sure!" she said brightly, putting her punch down. "You're pretty good, right?"

"'Course I am," he said, puffing out his chest. "Too bad Serenity doesn't realize that… she's off with Yami."

Yugi smiled knowingly. "Yami likes her. He didn't tell me, but I could sense it, you know?"

Tristan groaned and pounded his head on the table. "Of course. It's always the girls I like. Hey… I wonder what Joey will say?"

"Better than her dating a bonehead like you," the blonde boy smirked.

"Hey, Joey! Hi, Mai!" Téa said cheerfully. "Have fun dancing?"

"I'm exhausted," Joey announced, reaching right for the cookies. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's go," Tristan said, pulling Téa onto the dance floor. The music changed to a quick, driving beat, and she soon fell into it, whirling around. Tristan _was_ a pretty good dancer, but no one could keep up with her when she became one with the music.

Bakura watched them in his characteristic scowling, arms-folded-and-crossed position. He didn't know much about music or love, but he was learning. The music pounded, pulsated over him. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was itching to dance. The feeling wasn't helped by the way Téa was dancing. Her body curved, her hair swept, her smile and eyes flashed. She was obviously in love with the music and with dancing. And Ra help him, he wanted to go dance with her.

Suddenly, ignoring the winks Ryou and Yugi exchanged, he stomped across the dance floor. He reached Téa and Tristan just as the song came to an end. They broke apart, grinning, but Bakura thought he detected something wistful in Téa's eyes.

He stepped easily in front of Tristan, fixing his eyes on Téa. The question was there; the question and the challenge. He was glad to see the confusion in her eyes soon changed to genuine happiness, and she put her arms loosely around him. Tristan backed away to where the rest of their friends were standing, sweating slightly. Joey and Mai, recognizing the song, moved back onto the dance floor, and Yami and Serenity spun by. Téa and Bakura stood silently, waiting, and once the lyrics came on began to dance in tandem.

__

The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason

But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt

Come here a little closer

'Cause I wanna see you, baby, real close up

(Get over here)

Téa was amazed at how good Bakura was. How did he learn this, anyway? He moved fluidly, steps matching hers… and was it her imagination, or was he smiling? Smiling for _real_, not because Yami fell down the stairs or something?

__

You've got me feeling hella good

So let's just keep on dancing

You hold me like you should

So I'm gonna keep on dancing

Why did dancing with Bakura feel so… right? He placed his hands on her hips, clutching her tightly, and normally she would have felt uncomfortable, but there was something special about him. _This_ was real dancing. This was dancing as two, truly as two. It felt good. He was holding her like dancing was meant to.

So what else was there to do but to dance, dance, dance?

__

Your performance deserving a standing ovation

And who would have thought it'd be the two of us

So don't wake me if I'm dreaming

'Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up

Yugi watched Téa and Bakura whirl furiously around on the dancing floor. "So, where _did_ Bakura learn to dance so well?" he asked Ryou.

The white-haired boy shrugged. "Don't know. But he's doing brilliantly, isn't he?"

"Bakura and _Téa_," Tristan said, marveling. "Téa, the nicest girl in the school? And Bakura, the one who once sent us to the Shadow Realm? I never would have thought of it."

"I knew," Ryou said softly. "I think I knew even before my yami did. Same as Yugi."

"And of course, _everyone_ knew about Joey and Mai," Tristan said, laughing. "Everyone except Joey."

"Why are boys so dense?" Yugi asked. Ryou and Tristan stared at him.

Yugi sweat-dropped. "Sorry. I've been listening to Téa and Mai too much."

__

You've got me feeling hella good

So let's just keep on dancing

You hold me like you should

So I'm gonna keep on dancing

You've got me feeling hella good

So let's just keep on dancing

You hold me like you should

So I'm gonna keep on dancing

Téa knew the song, and began singing softly to the lyrics. Bakura noticed, and pulled her closer so she couldn't see the smile forming on his face. It wouldn't be good for his reputation.

Téa flushed when she realized just how close he was gripping her. One of his hands drifted from her hip to the small of her back – which, coincidentally, was bare. She'd taken Mai's advice and worn a tank top that was really no more than a strip of cloth placed the right way. At first, she'd been self-conscious, but now she knew she hadn't imagined the look in Bakura's eyes when he first caught sight of her.

His hands were hot, and still clutching her. It was… a possessive hold, almost. Like Bakura was claiming her body.

And the thought didn't bother her. Because he felt good. And they were dancing.

__

Ooh yeah yeah

Ooh yeah yeah

Bakura thought the evening was going well, considering he'd never danced before in his life. At least, that was what he claimed to his hikari. He really hoped Ryou hadn't read his mind, or seen him practicing late at night. The early results hadn't been pretty. But it had been worth it, to be able to dance with Téa now.

Wait… wait… he hadn't just admitted that, had he? For months, he'd been telling himself that he wanted to learn to dance because it made him look sexy, _not_ to impress Ryou's brown-haired friend.

It was the music getting to his head. Or maybe the heat.

Or maybe the fact that he was pressed fully against Téa, moving gracefully against her…

Yeah.

__

You've got me feeling hella good

So let's just keep on dancing

You hold me like you should

So I'm gonna keep on dancing

You've got me feeling hella good

So let's just keep on dancing

You hold me like you should

So I'm gonna keep on dancing

"You're not a bad dancer, Wheeler," Mai commented, much to Joey's surprise.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Mai," he said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and swung him around rather energetically.

"Ack!" Joey yelped. "Watch it! You don't have to dance so forcefully, you know."

She gave him a wink. "Oh, but I'm a very forceful girl, Joey Wheeler," she teased, suddenly feeling playful. "Come on, let's pick it up." She began to dance quickly.

"No," Joey said suddenly, stopping and grabbing her arms. She looked at him fearfully, thinking she did something wrong. Joey didn't notice; he was staring at his feet, obviously trying to figure something out.

"Joey?" Mai asked tentatively, moving closer. But the blonde boy quickly looked up and pulled her into him, catching her when she stumbled in surprise, and capturing her mouth quickly.

About time, too.

Across the room…

"I haven't stepped on your feet yet, have I?" Yami asked suddenly.

"What? No," Serenity replied, bewildered.

"Oh, good," he sighed in relief. "Because when I danced with Téa, I stepped on her feet a lot."

Serenity giggled. "Well, Téa dances a lot better and a lot faster than I do," she said, unconsciously tightening her grip on his neck. "Look, you can see Téa and Bakura over there. They're really picking things up. I think _anyone_ dancing with them would probably trip over their feet. I don't know how they manage."

"Mmm…" Yami replied distantly. He shifted one hand from Serenity's back to her hair. "Speaking of Téa and Bakura… I never would have pictured the two of them together."

Serenity was silent, unwilling to confess to Téa's small crush. She and Mai had been the only confidants. "They do look good together," she replied, which they did. Bakura was clad in brown leather and a tight blue top halfway unbuttoned, while Téa dressed in a black tank top, blue, white, and black stripped skirt, and black shoes and accessories. The three girls had had fun picking out outfits. Serenity herself was dressed in a red, modest dress that fell to her knees. Her favorite thing about the dress was the glitter that sparkled under the bright lights at the dance.

And if she was talking about people looking good together… she swallowed nervously… she must look stunning with Yami, who was dressed in tight black. Really, really tight black. She could see his chest muscles… not that she was looking. Oh, God. Joey was going to kill her.

"Did you just say something about Joey?" Yami asked curiously.

She flinched, realizing that she'd mumbled that last bit. "Um… nothing," she lied. "Just wondering where he is."

"Over there," Yami shifted her around.

"Oh!" Serenity cried, surprised yet happy. "He's with Mai!"

"More than just 'with,'" Yami smirked. She smiled excitedly, and turned her head to face him.

He was close. Very, very close. How was she supposed to resist the urge to kiss him when his lips were a mere two inches from hers?

She soon found out she didn't have to, for he cupped her chin with one hand and brought it quickly to his face. Serenity trembled a little, but Yami didn't misinterpret it. Gladly, she brought her arms around him as he pulled her as close as possible.

__

You've got me feeling hella good

So let's just keep on dancing

You hold me like you should

So I'm gonna keep on dancing

You've got me feeling hella good

So let's just keep on dancing

You hold me like you should

So I'm gonna keep on dancing

"Everyone's _kissing_," Téa realized, amazed, twisting around to see Joey and Mai, and then Yami and Serenity across the room. "It must be something in the air." She giggled, then realized what she must have implied to Bakura. Trying to avoid having her bright blush seen, she continued to crane her head and watch her friends.

Bakura was silent. If she didn't stop doing that with her hips, he wouldn't be responsible for what came next!

…well, she wouldn't stop. And he was going to lose control in about ten seconds. Well, if he was going to lose control, he might as well do it in the best way possible.

"Téa," he purred, and she froze. Still dancing, she moved her head to face him. She was a tall girl, but Bakura was very self-satisfied to find that he was still a good six inches taller. "It _is_ something in the air," he breathed, slowly taking the back of her head with one of his hands and forcing it upwards. "It's the music." Unable to hold back, he bent his head quickly and kissed her.

Téa inhaled sharply. He was so _needy_, his kisses were so _deep_. And somewhere in the back of her head, through the clouds of bliss, she recognized that the kiss was meant for her alone. When his tongue snaked into her mouth, she opened willingly, and they began a dance of their own.

And their feet still moved gracefully across the floor in time with the music.

__

Keep on dancing

Keep on dancing

*~*~*

::sweatdrop:: That style was new for me. It was sort of like combining elements from my other stories. It was actually fun to write, and I think it came out better than my last songfic.

So if you liked this, review, pretty please! I really really love reviews! ^_^() I don't mind if they're short, I don't mind if they're rambling, I don't mind if they're critical. Just don't whine about the shipping.

Thanks, everyone! ::big happy smile::


	2. 6 Months Before

Just Dance ****

Quickie Notes: ::sweatdrop:: Well, I _intended_ that to be a one-shot. But when the plot bunny bites you… it would taste too gross to bite back. So you have to sit down and write.

So, the way this fic will go: That first chapter is the basis. Each chapter will be a song-fic applying to a time period before or after the dance. Easy enough! ^_^

This fic isn't my top priority, however, so updates will not be very frequent. But there won't be any suspense, since each of these will be a fic in its own right.

****

Disclaimer: -_-() Bakura has been banished to the Shadow Realm! Do you REALLY think I'd let that happen? I don't own "I Hope You Dance," either. I'm still confused as to who does, but I think its Lee Ann Womack. I don't own that last song I threw in there, either – "Truly, Madly, Deeply." It's owned by Savage Gardens and I only used the first stanza.

I Hope You Dance 

Six months before the Dance

*~*~*

"It's hot out," Ryou announced, hoping for a response from his yami. Of course, all he got was a grunt.

"I feel bad for Joey," Ryou tried. "He doesn't have air conditioning. Well, I bet he's hanging out at Yugi's house. Or something."

Bakura nodded absently and Ryou let out a sigh. What was preoccupying his yami so much? Bakura refused to tell him. Although, that didn't mean Ryou was clueless. As time went on, his yami grew more careless with the mind link. The first time Ryou had seen Téa dancing across his subconscious, though, he'd freaked. It was kind of a reverse of the situation in Battle City! And thank goodness, like then, there was an explanation. Of course, like then, the explanation wasn't necessarily logical.

Bakura was thinking about Téa? Why? And why was he thinking about how she _danced_? Was he still thinking about her? Was that why he was ignoring Ryou?

So many questions. The white-haired boy sighed softly. For some reason, this brought more of a response from Bakura. "What's eating you?" the tomb robber inquired.

Ryou flashed him a smile. He wouldn't say it out loud… for fear of his yami's wrath… but Bakura had grown more… dare he say it? Softer. Kinder. Nicer. Of course, if Bakura heard him saying that, all thoughts of 'kindness' would fly out of his head as he disemboweled his hikari.

"Nothing. Just bored, I guess." He reached over and flicked on the radio.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the music, until Bakura stood up with a bold, "I gotta pee." Ryou answered this with a disgusted face and a wave of his hand.

He rested his chin in his hand for a moment, listening to the DJ come on and announce the next song. "I Hope You Dance." Bakura accused him of being girly, but he liked the song. It wasn't that girly, was it? It was strong and taught a lesson. Come to think of it, maybe it was a lesson Bakura could use, if he was still wondering what to do about Téa. With a smile, he reached over and edged the volume up.

__

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,

You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,

May you never take one single breath for granted,

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed.

Bakura splashed water on his face and then stilled. Ryou had turned up the volume. For some reason, the kid seemed to like music a lot. Kind of like his dorky friend… that girl… the one who's name he could never remember.

Oh, who was he kidding? Téa. The one haunting his thoughts. The one _dancing_ across his thoughts, damnit. And he _didn't know why!_

Well, he didn't want to admit it anyway.

__

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…

He didn't like her _that_ much. He was just thinking about her because… well, just because. He was a tomb robber, soul stealer, and master duelist. He didn't need a reason!

But he definitely didn't like her. And just because he kept picturing her dancing and dancing and dancing, it didn't mean he wanted to dance _with_ her or anything!

__

I hope you dance...

I hope you dance.

Stupid song. It didn't know what it was talking about.

__

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',

Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',.

"This is _not_ the path of least resistance, or whatever you want to call it!" Bakura yelled angrily at his reflection. "This is just me _not_ wanting to dance with Pharaoh's stupid friend! And I _don't_ love her! And it's _not_ a mistake!"

He stared in the mirror, thinking over what he just said. "I mean, it would be a mistake if I _did_ love her. But I don't! And it's not a mistake that I don't love her! _Stop twisting my words!_"

__

Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,

When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…

"I'm not bitter, either," he scowled at his reflection. "Unless I'm the hell bent heart. Which is not fair! I'm not that much of a jerk. Téa hasn't had to give me a friendship lecture in a month. Although I kind of miss those… she'd always make me go into a corner with her and she'd lean real close and I could smell her… _Ra-damnit!_"

He panted heavily for a while. "When I come close to selling out, reconsider, eh? What are you trying to tell me? Well, you know what? I've got you beat! I won't try at all! Not that I'd want to dance with Téa anyway."

__

I hope you dance....

I hope you dance. 

I hope you dance....

I hope you dance. 

(Time is a wheel in constant motion 

Always rolling us along, 

Tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder 

Where those years have gone.)

It was official. The song was out to get him. And the idiot in the mirror kept scowling at him! He wondered how mad Ryou would get if he broke it. Probably not too pleased; his hikari was funny with things like that.

__

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…

Why did Ryou keep turning the volume up? He must really like the song.

All right… Téa. Her brown hair swishing in front of her face, how her eyes flashed, her laugh, her constant cheerfulness, the really short skirts she wore, how she always had a smile, her friendship speeches that always got the (stupid) Pharaoh back fighting… He didn't care about that. Nope. He didn't need anyone.

And he especially didn't care about how when she danced, she looked like she was begging for a partner. Someone who would care for her… hold her the right way… someone with faith, opportunity, and most of all – someone who wouldn't sit out. Someone who would dance.

Ra, the song had gone to his head.

…Or was that his heart?

__

Dance....I hope you dance.

I hope you dance....

I hope you dance.

I hope you dance....

I hope you dance..

(Time is a wheel in constant motion

Always rolling us along

Tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder

Where those years have gone)

Bakura slid back into the kitchen and plopped onto the chair next to his hikari. Ryou seemed lost in thought, and he too fell silent as they listened to the end chords of the song. Ryou stirred, and started to say something, but fell silent as the next song came on.

__

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.

I love you more with every breath...

Truly, madly, deeply do

I will be strong, I will be faithful, 'cause I'm counting on

A new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning.

I want to stand with you on a mountain,

I wanna bathe with you in the sea.

I wanna lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me.

Bakura's frown grew deeper, and Ryou suspected this might be a bit much for him and flicked the radio off. In the immediate silence, Bakura announced, "I'll never be that ridiculous."

Ryou raised his eyebrows mildly. "How is that ridiculous?"

"Well- I- it just is! Love is too mushy. I'll never be that mushy."

Ryou suppressed a smile. "We'll see, yami," he simply said. To avoid the barrage of questions he knew would follow, he got up and peered in the freezer. "Want some ice cream? It's only getting hotter in here."

Bakura made a face. "I suppose," he said reluctantly, though Ryou wasn't fooled. His tough, leather-wearing yami had a major sweet tooth.

Ryou dug it out, his brain working furiously. If Bakura's defensive attitude was any measure, the song had touched him. Maybe he'd go dance with Téa now! Of course, Bakura didn't know how. Well, that could be fixed. His yami would never accept dance lessons from him, and he especially wouldn't accept them from Téa, but he was pretty good at teaching himself.

"Bakura," he began casually, "I was thinking of getting a new radio for down here. Maybe I'll go shopping later. Would you stick this old one in the attic?"

"It's too hot up there!" Bakura protested. "It's practically a heat ball." He fell silent for a moment. "If we sent the Pharaoh up there, do you think all the gel on his hair would light on fire?"

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded, although he'd burst out laughing and dropped the ice-cream scoop. "That's not very nice!"

"I know," Bakura replied smugly.

Ryou rolled his eyes, making sure his back was to his yami. Bakura claimed Ryou looked even more like a girl when he did that. "Well, if you don't want to put it in the attic, can you just keep it in your room?"

He was listening closely, so he didn't miss the sudden intake of breath. He grinned to himself. And now Bakura had an excuse. And if he knew his sly yami, he wouldn't miss the bait.

"Fine," Bakura grumbled. "I'll put the stupid thing in my room later. Why do you want a new one, anyway?"

Ryou shrugged. "The CD player on this one is broken," he answered honestly. "It still plays, but you can't skip songs. I'm not sure why, but I haven't been able to fix it."

Bakura was silent. Not skipping songs wouldn't kill him. It was a small price to pay for a dance-lesson-in-a-box! Of course, he could just _steal_ one, but that was another thing Ryou frowned on. Maybe he'd steal the CDs, though.

But he didn't want to go to the store today; he wanted to get right upstairs and practice! Well, Ryou had some CDs. He could take one now; it was lying at the other end of the table. His hikari was too absorbed in his ice cream to notice.

Ryou busied himself with licking every drop of ice cream off the spoon while Bakura snaked his hand across the table. Maybe it was the mind link, or maybe the tomb robber had lost some of his skill, but it was kind of like watching a five-year old grab cookies from the cookie jar. Ryou pretended not to notice… it would be funny to see Bakura's reaction when he realized he'd grabbed his father's '15 Greatest Country Songs'.

*~*~*

Whew! ^_^ Sorry if it sounded like I was dissing country music. I'm not. I think it's pretty cool in it's own right… it's just not very 'Yami Bakura,' that's all. ^_^() All right, I hope I made some people happy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Any suggestions for future songs, please say so. Even if you don't have any, I'd love reviews! ^.^


	3. 3 Months After

Just Dance ****

Notes: Yes, I know this was a long update… I'm warning you now, my updates as a rule will be sporadic. I feel the need to do some random responses to reviewers now, so please bear with me. ^_^ Oh, and it's not everyone; please don't feel left out. T-T You all rule!

__

Anime Crazed:^_^ LOL, of course, what story is complete without Yugi and Ryou in leather? Hehe, I didn't exactly plan it that way, but sure, we'll say they were wearing leather. (Yugi and Ryou: But it's uncomfortable! DSF: Deal with it! You look cute!)

__

Cleoraia: Thanks again for e-mailing me the songs; next chapter will be one of the ones you suggested! It should be very interesting, to say the least, I really like the lyrics. ^_^ Oh, and if you remember which one it is, could you please not mention if you review? Only because I know some people go read reviews and then they'll know what it is beforehand… ^___^

__

Yami's Girl: Well, I know this was a long time ago you asked, so I won't go into the whole spiel… but if you're still confused, feel free to e-mail me!

__

Shimmersea: Um, I banged my head against the wall five times, checked over my reviews for your story and author's notes in this chapter five times, and I still haven't figured out where I said Seto was annoying. X.x I probably did, he used to annoy me until… ::gasp:: I became a Seto-fangirl. Oh, and I think the story I read of yours I expected it to be Seto/Serenity, so don't worry about disappointing me. ^_^ I read just about every pairing out there and love Seto/Serenity just as much as anything. Um… I got the shipping right, didn't I? Because then I really would be making a mistake… ::sweatdrop:: Well, there's no ship you could write that I won't read. Except… okay, I'll stop there. Oh yeah, and I like Duke/Serenity too. ^_^

__

Sword Master Jeff: I hopefully mentioned the names of all the songs in the disclaimers… o.O If I didn't, someone point it out! I don't wanna get sued… ^_^()

__

To Téa/Anzu fans: Well, if you've gotten this far, you're probably a Téa fan, right? Or you at least can stand her. If you do happen to be a Téa fan who is sick of Téa-bashing, I joined this cool group called the TPA, standing for Téa Protection Agency. Don't worry about the intimidating name, lol, all you have to do is put your name on a list and be nice to Téa in your stories. ^_^ If anyone thinks that this sounds awesome (which it is, Téa rules!), go to: , and cross your fingers that uploading this document doesn't screw the URL up. X.x Oh, and it was founded by _trueyamigirlfriend_, so if the website fails you could go to her bio page…

__

And to most everyone else: I want to give a biiig hug to those who don't usually read these shippings but did anyway! I know I prodded some of the readers of my other fics, and trust me, I appreciate it! Some of the ships I used in here _are_ a bit unorthodox, but I love experimenting with different ships. ^_^ These aren't necessarily my favorite, but my penchant at the moment. Anyway, most people said that I pulled these off well, so _thaaaaaank yoooou!_ ^_^ And thanks to other people who do like these ships and are giving me such lovely words of encouragement!

Final things: This chapter focuses on Téa/Bakura again, but it won't always be that way. Next chapter, for example, will talk about everyone, and then maybe one chapter will focus in on Yami/Serenity or Joey/Mai… ::shrugs:: I go wherever the wind takes me! Well, no, I go wherever Ryou goes! ::points to badge: _Crazy Ryou Stalker_:: (Ryou: ::gets frightened look in his adorable eyes::)

Oh, and just as I wasn't bashing country music last chapter, I'm not bashing Weevil in this chapter! Remember: Bakura's point of view.

And I must confess I really don't listen to the radio (I'm getting these songs mostly from soundtracks, suggestions, or lyrics found on the internet), so I'm not sure if the information I included in this chapter is accurate. Same goes for the events in the radio station. So please forgive any errors. ^^;;

Eep, these are really, really long author's notes. Well, it's my longest chapter so far, so hopefully you can forgive me. ^_^

****

Disclaimer: ::checks list of Things She Owns:: I don't see Yu-Gi-Oh anywhere on here… darnit, I never can catch a break. Another thing suspiciously absent from this list is the song "Best Years of Our Lives", by the Baha Men. It's them who own it… not me.

Best Years of Our Lives 

3 months after the Dance

*~*~*

Bakura poked the cafeteria meat dubiously with his fork. He couldn't be sure, but he thought it bounced.

Hmm… how could he kill someone with this?

"Hey!" Téa said brightly, setting her tray next to his and swinging her long legs over the bench gracefully to settle beside him. "Guess what I just realized?"

"That the Pharaoh is a baka?" Bakura guessed, earning himself a frown. "How sexy I am?" This drew a laugh.

"Tomorrow's our 3-month anniversary!" she chirped. "Isn't it exciting?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "It sounds suspiciously mushy," he grumbled.

Not fazed, Téa pretended to bat her eyes at him. "It is mushy," she said, winking. "You're supposed to buy me flowers, and get me chocolate, and give me jewelry, and sing me love songs, and-"

"Oh, Ra," Bakura groaned. "You're joking, right?"

She smiled and put her hand on his arm. "Bakura, you're all I need. I know you don't like to hear this, but I love you. I don't need anything else."

He put an arm around her. "Who said I don't like to hear it?" he growled playfully. Then his gaze dropped. "I just… have trouble saying it sometimes."

"I know," Téa whispered. "It's okay." Then, after a pause: "But flowers _would_ be nice."

He laughed and drew her in for a hug.

__

I get such a thrill

When you look in my eyes

My heart skips a beat, girl,

I feel so alive

Please tell me baby

If all this is true

'Cause deep down inside

All I wanted was you

Ohhhh…

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh…

It's a new romance

Ohhhh…

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh…

Best years of our lives

"I saw you at lunch today," Ryou remarked as he and Bakura walked home from school. "You and Téa-" He was cut off by Bakura abruptly spinning around and grabbing his collar.

"Don't you dare say we looked cute, or sweet, or romantic, or-" he swallowed- "mushy," he finally spit out. "I hate that word."

Ryou's lips curved into a humorous smile. "Fine, yami," he said gently. "I won't say it…"

Bakura sighed and released his hikari. "Ryou, you're tolerable," he said, patting the boy's shoulder. Ryou burst out laughing, and Bakura fought to control a smile. That was their little ritual, started one night when Ryou complained that Bakura never complimented anyone.

They walked in meditative silence for a few minutes, until Bakura suddenly reared back and threw a punch at a street sign. It was so abrupt that it startled Ryou, and for a few seconds he wondered why Bakura was dancing in pain, clutching his fist. Then he saw the dent in the sign and sighed a little. "Bakura. You need to work on more creative ways of working out your problems. You could try actually telling me what they are, for example." He examined the sign. "I think this is the one you hit last month too. When you were mad at Weevil Underwood…"

"The little bug was flirting with _my_ Téa," Bakura growled. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"You look like a girl when you do that," was Bakura's immediate response. This in turn caused Ryou to roll his eyes again. When Bakura opened his mouth again, Ryou cut him off quickly, blushing.

"So what's the matter, yami? I mean, you punch things a lot, but this time you seemed to be upset about something… not just having fun at the sign's expense."

"Anniversary," Bakura grumbled. "What a stupid idea. If it were anyone else but Téa, I'd laugh at the idea of celebrating something so _mushy_."

"Will you stop with the 'mushy' complex?" Ryou asked, frowning. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that it's the only thing you're afraid of." Sensing Bakura about to punch a sign again, he hastily added "So you're worried about what to do for your anniversary?"

"I'm not _worried_," Bakura said defensively. "I just… don't want to sing."

Ryou raised his eyebrows. "Who said you had to sing?"

"Well, Téa was joking," Bakura tried to explain. "But I want to do something to her that's not really mean, like trapping her soul in a card or trying to kill her friends."

"You mean something _nice_?" Ryou inquired, fighting to control his smile at the horrified look on Bakura's face. "Well, you don't necessarily have to sing. You could _dance_ with her. I know that's one thing she'd love."

"Okay…" Bakura said hesitantly. They rounded the corner and headed into their house. "How?"

"You know how to dance," Ryou said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Oh… I think I know what you mean. Maybe you should pick out a song, first of all- I think that's what a lot of couples do, choose a special song. Then you can bring a CD player to the park, that's a nice place. And, um… dance?"

"They have holes in the wall in parks?" Bakura questioned, looking around as if expecting to see his answer printed on the kitchen table.

"Outlets, Bakura, or electrical sockets. No, they don't have outlets in the park… you can borrow my portable CD player."

"Thanks, hikari," Bakura said, almost happily. "Now… I just need a good song."

"Do you want help?" Ryou offered, dumping his backpack on a nearby chair.

Bakura scowled. "Don't call it _help_. I don't need any help. But I will let you have the honor of assisting me in my quest for the perfect song!"

Ryou sighed as he followed Bakura upstairs. "Last time you said I could have the honor of assisting you, Yami ended up covered in green Jello, Tristan and Joey's feet were chained together, and Mai was locked in the basement for half an hour."

"You forgot that I electrocuted Yugi's hair, and it messed up his spikes for the rest of the day," Bakura reminded him proudly. "Talk about priceless…"

Ryou rubbed his temples, remembering that particular incident. Yugi had looked positively frightening. Of course, it _had_ been funny when Seto and Mokuba Kaiba decided to stop by the Game Shop, only to be greeted by the afro-wonder…

They were heading for Bakura's room, where his modest CD collection rested. For the past nine months, Ryou had been buying CDs he thought Bakura would like, and casually leaving them around the house. They would always disappear, of course, although on occasion Ryou had actually spotted Bakura lifting one. His tomb-robber skills had definitely diminished…

Or perhaps not. His eyes bugged out when he entered Bakura's room to find a state-of-the-art stereo system, complete with speakers on every wall, and at least a dozen shelves packed with CDs. "Bakura, you _didn't_ steal all these."

"Of course I did," Bakura said indignantly. "Are you underestimating my skill?"

"No, but I'm obviously overestimating your morals," Ryou groused. "Bakura! What would Téa say?"

Bakura scowled. "Hey, these were paid for! I just stole them for fun… then sent the money in."

"And where did you get the money?" Ryou asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's a long story, but now that I've started you'd better listen, hikari! See, I was walking down the street one day, when I saw the kid Mokuba being teased by some bullies. After I went through all the trouble of remembering his name, I wasn't about to let some other idiots push him around. So I set my Man-Eater Bug after them." He took a deep breath. "And _then_ Seto Kaiba showed up, saying something about not wanting to be in anyone's debt or something, and practically shoved this giant check in my hand!" Ryou simply raised an eyebrow; it did make sense. And Bakura had really changed, he actually felt as if he could trust him. "So," Bakura continued proudly, "I stole this stuff and sent the money in. Want to know how I got it into the house?" Without waiting for Ryou to respond, he plunged on: "I used some more of the money to buy some white pills from this store… I don't know what… and I put it into your drink one night! And when you were asleep… or unconscious… I dragged it all in!" He grinned proudly.

For a second, Ryou was too outraged to speak. "So _that's_ why I woke up with that giant headache! Bakura! That wasn't fun!"

"It was for me," his yami grinned. "Anyway, come on, weakling." He said the name with a sort of genuine affection. "We've got to find a song for Téa!"

__

When we first met

I could hardly believe

The things that would happen

That we could achieve

So let's be together

For all of our time

We'll go out so thankful

That you are still mine

Ohhhh…

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh…

It's a new romance

Ohhhh…

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh…

Best years of our lives

"I can't believe you have some of these songs," Ryou said half an hour later, staring at the CD in his hand. "Some of these are positively mushy, Bakura."

Across the room, a horrified-looking white-haired head shot up from beneath a pile of CDs. "No! Not mushy! Snap those ones! Or, I know! You can have them. You like girly things like that, don't you?"

Ryou scowled. "I don't like girly things! But these aren't girly. Just sentimental, that's all."

"Or maybe just mental," Bakura muttered, digging through the CDs again.

"Look who's talking!" Ryou exclaimed, giving the dirtiest look he could muster to Bakura, who took no notice. He sighed a little, and let his gaze wander the room. It fell on a CD lying haphazardly under a pile of others. Curiously, he picked it up, and scanned the back of it.

Picking one that sounded familiar, he placed it in Bakura's new stereo system and began to play it. From across the room, Bakura looked up again, considering. He seemed to like the beat of the music at first, but the original lyrics made him frown slightly.

Ryou could practically see his yami's mouth opening and forming the familiar 'm' shape… 'mushy'… but then the chorus came on.

"Give me the CD," Bakura demanded.

__

My world's a better place

'Cause I know you're mine

This love is so real

And it's no surprise

Come on and say, "Yeah"

I got a song

Yeah…

'Cause through the years

I'll be right by your side

Ohhhh…

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh…

It's a new romance

Ohhhh…

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh…
    
    Best years of our lives

Bakura spread the blanket that Ryou had loaned him, took out the CD player Ryou had let him borrow, and set out the food he'd taken from Ryou's refrigerator. What a generous hikari he had…

He fidgeted a little; he'd arrived at the secluded area of the park nearly half an hour before he'd asked Téa to meet him. Ryou had advised him on the proper set-up for a 'romantic' picnic. Yes, he'd caved in… imagining the look on Téa's face was enough to make him cross the romance border.

He fidgeted again… he wasn't nervous! Nope, not at all. Nothing could go wrong.

Aah! Saying that was what caused it to rain! But on the other hand, he wasn't superstitious. Oh, this was stupid. He took a step back to survey the picnic area and felt something crunch underneath his feet. He peered down to see the shards of the CD.

Yup, nothing could go wrong.

__

See, you always consider me

Like an ogre, nothing

And treat me

Like a Notre Dame

I says why

I helped you keep my shine on

A perky little something 

To keep my mind on

'Cause you had my mind gone

Bakura stared in the window of the music store, debating within himself. He didn't have any money on him, but that wasn't a problem. He could always steal the CD with the song on it. Except he'd tried twice, and every time his hand touched the CD Téa's disapproving face would flash into his mind. Damnit! Darn her morals… 

He could run home and get money, but he wouldn't make it back to the picnic area before Téa.

So he used his old fallback and punched the window.

Just then, the noise of the radio drifted into his hearing. _'And this next song is a dedication, from Sally to her dear sister Ida. Happy birthday, Ida…_'

Bakura paused, his fist on the window, and carefully studied the reflection. Slowly, he turned around to see the radio tower.

A fiendish grin crept over his face and he patted the window. "Thanks!" Then he dashed off.

__

Aa-aa, aa-aa, aa-aa

Turn the lights on

Come on baby

Let's just rewind the song

'Cause all I wanna do is make

The rest years the best years

All night long

The DJ at Domino Radio Station, Stan, started playing the next song and reclined in his seat. But his brief moment of rest didn't last long, for the door swung open with a _bang_. He spun around, startled, to see a demonic-looking white-haired boy standing in the doorway. Craning his neck a bit, Stan could see the security guards… lying on the floor? Bound with glowing green ropes? What the-?

"You'll play _this_ song," the boy said importantly, striding over to Stan and handing him a scrap of paper. "At exactly…" he glanced down at his wrist and seemed to remember he wasn't wearing a watch, so he looked up at the clock in the corner of the room. "At exactly two-thirty-seven. Got it?"

Stan blinked twice, then burst out laughing. "You've got a deal," he said, grinning, giving into the insane urges inside of him, not stopping to think. "You know, I've always wanted to do something crazy like that. What _are_ they bound with?"

The white-haired boy glanced behind him. "Oh. Shadow Magic." He carelessly waved his hand, and the binds disappeared. Stan's eyebrows shot up.

"Whoa," he began, but the boy cut him off with a slicing motion of his hand.

"Play the song," he ordered. "Say it's to Téa, from Bakura. And don't add anything mushy!"

Stan grinned at the boy. "You know, I could have you thrown out of here. And I could refuse to play the song. And I could call the police on you."

"And I could send you, your family, and your friends to the Shadow Realm," Bakura shot back. Behind him, the security guards made a grabbing motion, but he stepped aside, giving them a scornful look.

"Touché," Stan said, grinning. "I like you. I'll play the song, but you'd better be listening."

Bakura smirked. "I'll be listening. Have a nice day."

"Hey! Leave him!" Stan barked at the guards, who were advancing again. "See you around, Bakura."

"I hope not," he grumbled, stepping out of the room. Once far enough away, he allowed himself a grin. Problem taken care of, and he'd gained a new admirer. Wouldn't Téa be impressed?

__

Ohhhh…

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh…

It's a new romance

Ohhhh…

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh…

Best years of our lives

Ohhhh…

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh…

It's a new romance

Ohhhh…

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh…

Best years of our lives

"A surprise?" Téa exclaimed, delighted. "Oh, Bakura! This is enough!"

"Nah, this is all Ryou's stuff," Bakura said, shaking his head. "So is this CD player…" he waved his hand at it, "but listen."

Téa smiled happily, putting her arms around him. "It's the thought that counts, even if you did take it from your other half," she said, surveying the blanket, food, and CD player. "Thank you so much… I didn't expect this much."

He smiled and put his arms around her waist; and she realized that he'd assumed the dancing position. "Listen," he said again, nudging the volume up with his foot. The CD player was set to the radio function, and a DJ began to speak.

'_Next song up: "Best Years of Our Lives"! Performed by the Baha Men, requested by a crazy guy named Bakura to Téa! Bakura, buddy, you enjoy this. And Téa too, whoever you are_.'

"Bakura!" Téa exclaimed in astonishment, lighting up with happiness. "You requested a song for me?"

"For _us_," he murmured huskily into her ear, guiding her easily into the beginning steps of the dance.

__

I get such a thrill

When you look in my eyes

My heart skips a beat, girl,

I feel so alive

Please tell me baby

If all this is true

'Cause deep down inside

All I wanted was you

Ohhhh…

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh…

It's a new romance

Ohhhh…

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh…

Best years of our lives

When we first met

I could hardly believe

The things that would happen

That we could achieve

So let's be together

For all of our time

We'll go out so thankful

That you are still mine

Ohhhh…

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh…

It's a new romance

Ohhhh…

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh…

Best years of our lives

My world's a better place

'Cause I know you're mine

This love is so real

And it's no surprise

Come on and say, "Yeah"

I got a song

Yeah…

'Cause through the years

I'll be right by your side

Ohhhh…

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh…

It's a new romance

Ohhhh…

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh…

Best years of our lives

See, you always consider me

Like an ogre, nothing

And treat me

Like a Notre Dame

I says why

I helped you keep my shine on

A perky little something 

To keep my mind on

'Cause you had my mind gone

Aa-aa, aa-aa, aa-aa

Turn the lights on

Come on baby

Let's just rewind the song

'Cause all I wanna do is make

The rest years the best years

All night long

Ohhhh…

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh…

It's a new romance

Ohhhh…

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh…

Best years of our lives

Ohhhh…

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh…

It's a new romance

Ohhhh…

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh…

Best years of our lives

"Téa?" Bakura murmured in her ear as the song drew to a close.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled dreamily, tightening her grip on his shoulders and leaning her head against his warm shoulder. When he was silent, she opened her sparkling blue eyes to peer into his chocolate ones. They were filled with warmth, caring, and dare she say mushiness?

"…I love you."

__

Ohhhh…

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh…

It's a new romance

Ohhhh…

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh…

Best years of our lives
    
    *~*~*

One final comment before you R-E-V-I-E-W (is that hint subtle enough? Wink, wink)- if anyone knows any country songs that would make Bakura scream like a small girl and shrivel in horror, would you mind telling me the name? ^_^ Guess you can see where this is going… yep, hopefully Ryou's father's CD will appear in future chapters as Bakura learns to dance. Yay! (If you don't understand what I'm talking about, read the end of the last chapter again!)

Yup, since I know you're all _dying_ to review, I'll let you go do that!


End file.
